dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus rex/Gallery
Jurassic_Park_T.Rex.jpg Trexprofile.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus profile. Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus standing in a pond. Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus vs. Spinosaurus T-Rex Through Wall.jpg|T. rex Through Wall JFC Rex.jpg|T. rex attacks Nanotyrannus ep4-trex-01.jpg|Jack Palance from Dinosaur Revolution tyrannosaurus-rex.jpg JPT.Rex.jpg|JP T. rex in Main Hall rex-vs-anky.png|T. rex vs. Ankylosaurus PCTrex.jpg|Primal Carnage T. rex 2005-0814-t-rex-skeleton.jpg|T. rex Skeleton Wwdimpact.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus rex as the final roar before the Extinction event begins T_rex1.jpg|Prehistoric Park T. rex TREX123 (4).jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus TREX123 (1).jpg ce9d66ea94fef626fe3252de162a954a-d3jonfx.jpg T-rex eating.jpg imagesCAC2OZA0.jpg|Tyrannosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs imagesCALXJAAK.jpg|Mating Tyrannosaurus imagesCAM7NCXC.jpg imagesCAMMI443.jpg imagesCAQH7X8X.jpg|An old and inaccurate Tyrannosaurus imagesCAVJC4G9.jpg imagesCAVKH24F.jpg imagesCAVPQ0VS.jpg imagesCAWDR3L4.jpg sgrbhnhh.png|National Geographic Tyrannosaurus Series5T-Rex.jpg|Primeval Tyrannosaurus 425px-46663142_trex_bbc_226.jpg|Truth About Killer Dinosaurs Tyrannosarus 425px-Trex2web.jpg Trex_skull.jpg|T. rex Skull jackforest.jpg dinorev.jpg Original_Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth 180px-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png T-rex takes Frisco.jpg|Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World T-rex_animal_armageddon.png|Animal Armageddon T. rex jurassic-park-t-rex-600x318.jpeg 1e012_5.jpg|Dino Crisis T. rex 2xTrex_on_Steps_smaller.jpg|Dinotopia T. rex 500px-Jurassic_Park_The_Game_-_Episode2_The_Cavalry_-_The_Ride_(Gold).jpg|Jurassic Park Video Game T. rex jurassic_park_t_rex_chasing_jeep.png Tyrannosaurus20Rex.jpg jurassic-park-favorite-movie-monsters.jpg DinoRevT-rex.jpg PrimevalRex.jpg|Primeval Tyrannosaurus COTDRexlarge.jpg|Clash of the Dinosaurs T. rex COTDRexes.jpg 20SUEAlive.jpg dinosaursfightingpicture002_0.jpg jurassic-fight-club-les-chasseurs-de-t--rex-3.jpg RexvsTrikeCOTD.jpg Celebrating_SUE_Field_Museum_Review-4.jpg RexCouple.jpg RexMuscles.jpg RunningJPRex.jpg wwdt-rex.jpg MOR 008.jpg RexvsNano.png t-rex-back-to-the-cretaceous.jpg Tcentralimg.gif sueroar.jpg WalkingCOTDRex.jpg t-rexJP.jpg Final (T-Rex)(1)_1200.jpg tyrannosaurus_triceratops1.jpg WDRARex.jpg|When Dinosaurs Roamed America Tyrannosaurus DinosDecodedRex.jpg|Dinosaurs Decoded Tyrannosaurus PrimalCarnageRex.jpg tyrannosaurus-prehistoric-life.jpg TrexTVCOTD.jpg Dinosaur'sDayRexvsTrike.jpg T.rex&TrikeModel.jpg|Sideshow T. rex and Triceratops Model tyrannosaurus_1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_Bones.jpg jurassic-park-1993-01-g.jpg tyrannosauruspic.jpg EvolveRexJaws.png|Evolve T. rex land_of_the_lost.jpg|Land of the Lost T. rex slide6-young-t-rex.jpg T rex kills gallimimus.jpg Turok_Trex.png|Mama Scarface, an immense-sized Tyrannosaurus from Turok Mama Scarface.jpg T.sexPic.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Sex T. rex JPRexStare.jpg trex_jurassicpark3.jpg course-contre-dinosaures-227857.jpg My_favorite_version_of_a_T_rex_by_cormorana.jpg|Valley of the T. rex Tyrannosaurus___DP_by_DinoHunter000.jpg|Dinosaur Planet Tyrannosaurus samsung-trex.png|The Tyrannosaurus from the King of TV City Samsung commercial. i-3fb3f9ced21ced9df158781224b9da57-Tyrannosaurus_head_detail_Greg_Paul_19-5-2009.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex by Greg Paul Tyrannosaurus_rex_by_alexandernevsky.jpg Tirannosauro di Fantasia.JPG|Tyrannosaurus from Fantasia Img101.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex1.jpg Tyrannosaurus triceratops1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex.gif t-rex roar.jpg Tumblr_lwtujbZVSV1r2pya0o1_500.png Tyrants_fighting.png Battle-scarredrex.jpg 48426.jpg T-Rex_JP_concept.png|Jurassic Park T. rex Concept art DSCN0945.JPG T-rex_fact_card.jpg Tyranno nagoya.jpg Tyrannosaurus2.jpg Fantasia-frame-Tyranus.jpg Universe of energy concept art.jpg ornito_by_haghani-d5u8afl.jpg|Tyrannosaurus with Feathers t-rex-v-spinosaurus_medium_zps4dbc8819.jpg Thumbnail 448.jpg Bigstock-Tyrannosaurus-Rex-5475056.jpg Tyrannosaurus 01 by 2ndecho-d55j271.png Tyrannosaurus 02 by 2ndecho-d55j2dv.png 640px-1x6_TyrannosaurusRoar.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus imagesRC5FXK3H.jpg imagesS81AOIKX.jpg trex.png|A Feathered Tyrannosaurus Wqtqwh.png Tyrannosaurus rex-1.svg.png Tyrannasaurus Spitter.gif|One of the more iconic scenes from Walking with Dinosaurs (1995 BBC) Stegosaurus vs tyrannosaurus from Fantasia.jpg 1920s_Charlesknight_tyrannosaurus_battle.jpg REX VS SPINO.jpg T_REX_profile_tg6qxo.jpg File:New_tyrannosaurus_test_render_project_mesozoica_by_sketchy_raptor-d6wv444.png DSCN2192.jpg RexBellow1.png 99311100.jpg 460716263.jpg 476870633.jpg 495836601.jpg 495836603.jpg 1x6_MatildaEscapesDeinosuchus.jpg 2422_FPF_00025R.jpg Tyranosaurus_rex.JPG 2-tyrannosaurus-rex-corey-ford.jpg 77459.jpg Tyrant head.png Ksfyacr1pt3olr44yead.jpg 55091527.jpg 55091510.jpg 55091459.jpg Vlcsnap-2009-10-26-23h58m31s59.jpg Doctor-who-t-rex.png|Doctor Who T. rex Doctor-who-deep-breath4.jpg F0098bf1884a8d7189a8f6e429f770ab.jpg Dinosaurs-fight-hd-video-dinosaursart.jpg Unknown-2-0.jpeg Imagineers assembling the T. Rex from World of Energy.jpg Rex.jpg old pro golf tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex at Ocean City Maryland's Old Pro Golf tumblr_n9z9jfcYnb1szc20yo1_1280.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus rex at Walt Disney World. Dinosaur_img02.png|T. rex in Fossil Fighters Frontier Dino D-Day.jpg Primal Carnage.jpg Header (1).jpg 1433818675 cropped.jpg LJWBoxartRegions 239.png ZT1 T.rex AnimalFacts.png Zoo Tycoon 2 - Dino Danger Pack.jpg TrexAutopsy FEAT.jpg 2096423 the-autopsy-team hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096428 heavy-lifting6 hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096419 largest-lab hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096418 in-position hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096417 ready-for-her-close-up hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096416 dino-on-set hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg Tyrannosaurus2.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dinosaur King. Tyrannosaurus (Dinosaur Train).png|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dinosaur Train t-rex76psj.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dino Dan. Tyrannosaurus_kills_the_chicken_mimic.gif IMG 1410.JPG IMG 1398.JPG IMG 1401.JPG IMG 1404.JPG Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex by teratophoneus-d9bnkd0.png Capture.jpg JurassicPark-TRexRampage.jpg JurassicPark-RexDrinking.JPG JurassicPark-TRexBaby.jpg JurassicPark-TRex2.jpg JurassicPark-RexShiftCar.JPG c8890f056fa49cf52fe0cd830397579e.jpg If you can't eat it.... Trexlove. IMG_1436.JPG TyrannosuarusFeathers.jpg DSCN4008.jpg The-Lost-World-T-Rex-Baby.jpg 10940468 902843549750549 6125237310119306465 n.jpg Tumblr nvinzcPQ391uyc2veo1 500.gif T-rex-dinosaur-clip-art-T-Rex-Dinosaur_1.png Rexy_Jurassic_World.jpeg JurassicPark-TRexSide.jpg FB_IMG_1446692371463.jpg FB_IMG_1446691894745.jpg rexfamily1024.jpg|A T. rex family rex_fullview.jpg trex11.jpg T-Rex-Hunter-Was-actually-a-Cannibal.jpg TyrannosaurusRex18.jpg trex2.jpg 14525.jpg 81sklEBqlIL._SX450_.jpg 51nIsaUBxZL._SX300_.jpg The-Art-of-The-Good-Dinosaur-3.jpeg The_Good_Dinosaur_03.jpg Nash_and_ramsey_the_good_dinosaur.jpg JurassicPark-TRex1.jpg T-Rex skeleton "Big Mike" at Museum of the Rockies.jpg JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG Chi-sue11field-ct0021702475-20000517.jpg Sue at field museum 01a.jpg TyrannosaurusSue1.jpg 51547879 wide-48bff443f703a98f909f325d28e8a0d558165a05.jpg W1-dinoblood-a-20140614-870x635.jpg 574921635.jpg Dsci0802.jpg 3 sue.jpg 65978.ngsversion.1422283476309.adapt.768.2.jpg Rexy_Jurassic_World.jpeg IMG_1531.JPG IMG_1511.JPG Saurian tyrannosaurus rex by arvalis-d970uqo.jpg Tyrannosaur charge by alexandernevsky-d59vlvs.jpg Tumblr nq609cj6zQ1rrgw5no3 540.gif Tumblr n0qfz2yrRU1rp96zgo1 500.gif Tyrannosaurus1.jpg TyrannosaurusBrain.gif Matilda Prehistoric Park.png Fantasia Rite of Spring Model Sheet Drawing.jpg Tirannosauro Collecta.JPG 55000319.jpg Tyran.jpg Field fg05.jpg Rex 1080geugp.png 345985-giant-monster-urue2.jpg Tyco t-rex.jpg Zt2 Tyrannosaurus.jpg T-rex vs stegosaurus at DL.jpg Ellen energy adventure stegosaurus vs allosaurus.jpg Jurassic_Park–The_Ride_(2844974878).jpg 1916471 1087063174671526 6063323253568942371 n.jpg 2e0e9b6d3d6a355aec6486852d74e951 original.png Bloom e il T-rex.jpg We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 3.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 1.png JQ fact sheet Tyrannosaurus Rex.png Dino008.jpg|Warpath T. rex T-Rex_lvl5.png|Jurassic Park: Builder T. rex Tyrannosaurus-Max-Level-Roar.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game T. rex Rjpalmer_tyrannosaurusrex_(white_background).jpg Prehistoric Gardens T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.png|Real T. rex saurian_tyrannosaurus_lifecycle_by_arvalis-d9dwo0o.jpg|Saurian Tyrannosaurus Lifecycle Lunch-on-the-Beach-parallax-2-e1465305062973-630x315.png|Saurian T. rex feeding young an Edmontosaurus on beach Papo Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg T-Rex skull at National Zoo.jpg hqdefaultrexy.jpg|Dino Dan T. rex 813266302148042132.jpg rjpalmer_trex_001.JPG|Old Saurian model T-Rex_vs_Trike_JP_Telltale.jpg Tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280_(1).png jurassic_world__hybrid_t_rex_v2_by_sonichedgehog2-d9zhsbn.png jurassic_world_the_game__hybrid_t_rex_by_sonichedgehog2-d9y78z6.png rjpalmer_trex_016_by_arvalis_d9wgjrd_by_arvalis-daj1or5.jpg|''Dinosaurs vs. Beasts''' accurate depicting of a featherless T. Rex. 3 animated T-Rexes.png vlcsnap-2016-12-22-18h04m30s437.png|Tyrannosaurus from 64,000,000 Years Ago Tyrannosaurus z1.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom T-Rex Dinosaur Water Squirter.jpg Sf11.jpg T-Rex Zord.png T-Rex Trading Card.jpg T-Rex Monsters of the Past Card 1 back.jpg T-Rex front.jpg Disney T-Rexes in movies.png T-Rex Charger.jpg Marx T-rex.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card front.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card back.jpg Walt Disney World Animal Kingdom Dinosaur T-Shirt.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom Dinoland TYRANNOSAURUS REX Stuffed Animal.jpg Trachodon & tyrannosaurus by zdenek burian.jpg Miraculous_Ladybug_T-Rex.png Old-Pro-Golf-68th-Ocean-City-MD-01.png MD OLDPROGOLF GLG9.jpg Facebook event 767022816764101.jpg Dinoland t-rex.jpg 06golf1.jpg Ccb25c4c3ac6ccb482eedf4ea10fd5e386cee3c.jpg 616157cfc9cc84e9b6fcf16d064ba55f2aecc7d.jpg Prehistoric gardens T-Rex.jpg Dworld T-Rex.jpg Looking At Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg William Stout Dinosaur coloring page T-Rex.png Robert F Walters tyrannosaurus.jpg 20161020 145336.jpg Barney the T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus (24149793876).jpg Museum Natural History T-Rex.jpg AMNH t-rex mount 1960s.png 7631277771193 560b15855fd65.jpg Category:Galleries